


Good Enough

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even if Blaine acted like everything’s fine, Kurt knew it’s wasn't. Kurt didn’t know that today was the anniversary of their break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blainerstan).



> Another one for Ren :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Good Enough**  


Their apartment is tiny, but cozy.

It’s at the center of New York this time, a decision (maybe a stupid one) they had made without much thought. Living in Greenwich in a big loft with Rachel had not been part of any of their future plans, so Kurt had moved out after finding Rachel a good, reliable roommate to split the rent with.

In their current apartment, the walls are paperthin but their loud neighbor hasn’t been disrupting them with loud sex anymore, not after they got back at him by having some loud sex of their own. Their living room was stuffed full with just one couch, a small bookstand, a coffee table and a tv, and their kitchen was so small that their microwave had to be stuffed into a cupboard when they weren’t using it. Their fridge was the smallest one they managed to find on the current market. They often used it as a makeshift table when they ran out of space to put their cooking utensils.

Their bed isn’t big, because a king sized bed wouldn’t allow any space for walking in their bedroom.

And currently, Kurt’s waking up alone in it.

Kurt pushed himself up and rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand, not fully conscious just yet. His head was muddled with the vague memories of the dreams that had entertained him in his sleep, his body warm and comfortable. He shifted and the bed creaked, yet Kurt did not have it in him to blush at the memories of moans and pleasure that brought back up.

Instead he patted the bed with a disappointed frown on his face. Blaine wasn’t sleeping next to him. In fact – he wasn’t awake next to him either. He wasn’t even in the same room.

Releasing a defeated sigh because he now had to get out of bed to go look for his fiancé, Kurt huffed and pushed himself up, hissing when his feet hit the cold floorboards. They only put the heater on when the cold was unbearable – favoring their shared coffee dates over being comfortable in their own apartment. They really couldn’t waste too much money and besides, they could keep each other warm.

Kurt smiled when he memorized himself taking advantage of this plenty of times. Blaine was just so warm, and he had the most amazing tummy to nuzzle.

He found his future husband in the kitchen, wearing his slippers, a loose pair of sweats and an apron. Blaine’s strong back was turned to him and Kurt shivered, wondering why they both weren’t wearing shirts, feeling his nipples stiffen a bit. For a moment Kurt admired the strong lines of Blaine’s back and the twin dimples at the small of his back, just above his waistband, remembering smoothing his thumbs over them and pressing kisses there before going further down, down,  _down…_

As he bit his lip, Kurt rubbed at his arms in a vain attempt to get warm. Blaine seemed blissfully unaware of his lover’s presence and Kurt was just fine with that. It seemed his body wasn’t, though, because before he knew it he was walking up to Blaine.

‘Hmm, baby,’ Kurt sighed into Blaine’s ear when he lazily propped up his chin on one of Blaine’s broad shoulders, his arms slipping around Blaine’s narrow waist and his chest pressed against Blaine’s back, ‘Smells good. What’re you making?’

Blaine jolted a bit before melting almost instantly into Kurt’s embrace. He shivered when Kurt kissed the back of his neck.

‘Good morning to you too,’ Blaine replied with an airy tone in his voice. He turned his head to press a chaste kiss against Kurt’s lips and then he turned back to their pans. ‘I was up early, so I figured I could make my handsome fiancé eggs with bacon. And then I got hungry and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich, and thought that maybe you’d like one too.’

‘Hmm,’ Kurt hummed happily. He was nuzzling that small patch of skin behind Blaine’s ear that he adored so much he couldn’t just  _not_ touch it, his heart content and a lazy heat spreading through his bones that only was there when Blaine was near. ‘I missed you when I woke up. It smells really good though, thank you.’

Kurt pressed a kiss against Blaine’s temple and just stood there for a moment, breathing in Blaine and the smell of food. He was hungry, he realized, but he was happy too. This was good. He loved how domesticated this was and he couldn’t wait until they were married, legally, and could adopt a kid or two when they were fully settled down in a bigger, better apartment…

Blaine brought Kurt’s hands up and kissed his knuckles before he lifted one of their pans off their small stove, working almost professionally as he put Kurt’s eggs on a plate and started working on doing the same for his grilled cheese sandwich. Blaine was humming to himself and Kurt only realized now that the radio was on.

‘Sweetheart?’ Kurt asked softly. Blaine made an acknowledging noise as he kept moving around, placing Kurt’s plates on the kitchen table and then working to pour him some orange juice. Kurt frowned when he realized Blaine was avoiding eye contact. ‘Blaine – are you okay?’

Blaine paused, his shoulders a rigid line. He could hear Blaine swallow audibly and then Blaine was laughing it off, the sound of it tense and forced.

‘Of course I’m okay,’ Blaine replied in the same airy tone he had spoken in earlier, ‘why wouldn’t I be? Everything’s great, isn’t it?’ Kurt frowned a little bit as Blaine put the glass down and started walking back to the sink again to wash last night’s dishes. ‘Well, eat up. It’s going to get cold if you won’t.’

Kurt sat down and started cutting bits off his fried eggs, but only because he didn’t want to offend Blaine and make his efforts to go to waste. Blaine had become a talented cook these past years and Kurt knew that it was Blaine’s determination to excel at cooking what had made him become exactly that.

‘You just seem…’ Kurt trailed off and took a bite when Blaine turned his head in his direction, his eyes still lowered. Kurt shrugged and started talking around his mouth full of food. ‘Off. I mean – usually we make breakfast together, don’t we? Not that I don’t appreciate the effort…’

‘I’m fine,’ Blaine said decidedly. ‘Are your eggs okay?’

‘They’re great,’ Kurt instantly assured him. Still he couldn’t eat when Blaine was being like that. Kurt pushed himself up and heard Blaine gasp when he grasped the slightly shorter male by the shoulders to turn him around.

‘Blaine, please look at me?’ Blaine’s lips parted like he was about to protest, but eventually he looked at Kurt. Kurt knew that look like no other.

Blaine was about to cry.

‘You’re so not okay,’ Kurt decided as a worried tone began seeping into his voice. ‘What is it, Blaine? Did you hear from your parents again? Did -’

‘It’s just – it’s been two years. Since you broke up with me.’ Kurt opened and closed his mouth before he felt his shoulders relax. Blaine was looking at him with a haunted look in his eyes. ‘Kurt, I’m so s-’

‘Don’t you dare,’ Kurt instantly said. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. ‘Don’t you dare, Blaine Devon Anderson. We’re okay. We were both stupid at that time and it won’t happen again. We’re getting married. We’re  _forever._ ’

‘I know, it’s just that I couldn’t sleep because I kept thinking about how scared I was without you, I was so… And then you told me you didn’t trust me anymore, and I just felt like dying. Kurt, I’m just so sorry.’ The male’s voice came out muffled by Kurt’s neck, his lips brushing against his skin in a way that made Kurt’s skin tingle. He tightened his grip on Blaine to the point where Kurt was sure he was close to hurting him, and then kissed Blaine without second thought.

Blaine’s question was quickly swallowed up by Kurt, who pressed him against the kitchen counter and slid his hands down Blaine’s hips as he slowly felt his body humming back to life again.

‘You’re everything,’ kiss, ‘I could ever,’ nip, ‘ask for.’ Kurt sucked a mark into Blaine’s throat with the strange desire to make Blaine feel  _wanted,_ because he remembered that time like no other. He remembered living off sleeping pills and how tempting it was to just take too many of them, he remembered the stifling need to just  _see_ Blaine, he remembered feeling indescribable betrayal again after the initial happiness of seeing Blaine again, he remembered feeling  _hollow_ because they’d never be the same they were even if Kurt’s stupid heart refused to stop loving Blaine.

And he’d been right. They never had been the same after that because they became a stronger and better couple. Their teenage dream was over, and now they were an adult reality.

‘I just really love you,’ Blaine whimpered, ‘and I lost you. I was so stupid, because you’re  _everything,_ Kurt. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep – I was a mess. I didn’t even want to live anymore without having you by my side to share it with.’

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a watery smile. ‘And then that Christmas came…’

‘Christmas was always good for us,’ Kurt admitted. He was getting teared up now as well and God, he hadn’t even seen this coming. He had tried to keep living on, to stop living in the past but it just couldn’t be done when Blaine was still hurting over so many things that happened before. ‘But sweetheart, please don’t ever hurt yourself. You know -’

‘I, I know,’ Blaine said and he laughed a bit and rubbed at his eyes. ‘I know. I know it’s not the answer and that it was stupid. We were just kids, weren’t we? We didn’t even know what we were dealing with even though we talked about it like we did. But now we do. Kurt, when you proposed to me – you know I spent the entire night crying. But it wasn’t because I was uncertain, because before you even finished your sentence, before you had even opened that ring box, I already knew my answer. I was just terrified that I wouldn’t be able to provide you with everything you need, as your husband, and I was so relieved that you still wanted everything with me.’

Blaine brushed their noses together and took a wavering breath.

‘You’re so good to me and really, I am lucky to have you. The luckiest guy on earth. I don’t even care that when we get married, the room will only be filled with your friends and family and Cooper, because he’ll be the only one who cares enough to show up. I don’t care that I have no one besides you, no one I can really rely on anyway – I don’t _want_ anyone else. And – and I was just thinking about that, earlier and last night. When I couldn’t sleep.’

Kurt couldn’t grasp all of it. There were too many things going through his mind, and Blaine was looking at him like _that,_ and it was both heartbreaking and gorgeous at the same time. He took a shaky breath and managed to smile, even though tears were welling up in his eyes.

This was it, wasn’t it? He was really going to marry this sensitive, beautiful man and that realization hit him perhaps even harder than when Blaine had finally managed to choke out a  _yes_ on that cold December night. Kurt tried to come up with words but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

So he just managed a tight nod and didn’t even protest when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and pressed him close, so close that Kurt could feel Blaine’s heart beating against his own bare chest. Everything, from the sound of Blaine’s hitched breathing to the tears streaming down his own face, was just too much. It was too close, the wound was still too open even after all this time. Kurt had forgiven Blaine and he trusted him with his life but that truly had been the worst time of his life. Kurt hadn’t even been such a mess when he’d been harassed by Karofsky.

It was scary how much power Blaine held over him, and even more so, how much power Kurt held over Blaine in return. His chest felt tight and his arms ached whenever they weren’t around Blaine, like they were useless, and as they settled around Blaine’s waist he noticed with faint amusement that they never hugged like this. Usually their roles were reversed.

Realizing this was becoming too much, Kurt managed a high, forced laugh.

‘You should’ve saved that for your wedding vows,’ he jokingly brought out. He wanted to say so much.

_I love you. I trust you. You’re gorgeous. How can you still do this to me after all these years, this feeling in my stomach and the racing of my heart?_

Blaine smiled – he could feel it from the way Blaine’s cheek was pressed against the side of his own face, his nose nuzzling Kurt’s cheek like an affectionate cat. Blaine’s fingers were tracing idle circles on Kurt’s skin and Kurt wondered to himself if Blaine had any plans of letting go. If so, he was shit out of luck. Kurt wasn’t done with him yet.

‘I should’ve, right?’ Blaine managed to say. He tilted his head up and kissed Kurt’s cheekbone, his hands now caressing Kurt’s face like it was something precious, something breakable. ‘Let’s go back to bed.’

‘My breakfast, though,’ Kurt weakly protested. Blaine just shook his head and this time, his smile was genuine, not forced at all.

‘I’ll make you another one. Or lunch. Depending on how late I’m done with you.’

They ended up making dinner that night with a sluggish feeling in their bodies, silly smiles on their faces, marks on their necks and chests, and their hearts still beating rapidly.

The future was bright and nothing, not even the past, could take that away from them.


End file.
